Dude, where’s my glasses?
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jakotsu can’t find his glasses… Modern AU


Title: Dude, where's my glasses?  
Author: kira  
fandom: Inuyasha  
rating: G  
warnings: none  
beta: The ever lovely and talented Jen!

Summary: Jak can't find his glasses…

888

Jakotsu sat there, curled up on the sofa, reading his script. He would pause, after looking over his lines, softly speaking them out loud to help him memorize them. Taking his glasses off, he chewed on the end of the right temple piece as he went over the scene in his head.

"MEOW!!" Banryu roared like a pint sized lion. He leapt up on the sofa and walked along Jakotsu's leg until he reached the arm holding the script. "Meow." He rubbed his head against the cross-dresser's elbow.

"Sssh… I'm busy," Jakotsu said distractedly. "Go away…"

The tuxedo tom meowed a bit louder, rubbing against the script, while Nekozawa, his calico "sister," calmly cleaned her paw.

"Meow…"

"Listen you," Jakotsu said, lifting his glasses to sit on top of his head, "I'm busy! Can't you go play with your catnip mouse and leave me alone?"

Banryu stared at him in that special way that only cats can stare.

"Mew…" Nekozawa jumped up onto the sofa as well.

"You too?" The cross-dresser sighed as both cats stared at him. "Are you hungry?" he ran his hand over the fluffy calico's head, bringing it around to tickle her chin as she purred. "Let's go," he said and the cats jumped off the sofa. Jakotsu swung his legs down and stood up. Following them to the kitchen, he walked over to their food dishes and picked them up. Setting the bowls down on the counter, he opened the cabinet and took out a couple of cans of cat food, opened them and dumped them into the bowls.

Both cats rubbed happily against his legs and each other, as he put the dishes down. Leaving the "kids" happily eating their breakfast, Jakotsu left the kitchen for the hall bathroom. Entering it, he reached behind the toilet for the scooper, before proceeding to clean the litter box. Finding a few bits of buried "treasure," the cross-dresser scooped them up and flushed. After replacing the scooper and washing up, he tidied up the bathroom.

He went around the apartment, quietly cleaning up while his life-partner, Bankotsu, slept. Having done everything he could just short of vacuuming, Jakotsu went back to the living room and his script. He was about to get comfortable on the sofa when he decided to make himself a cup of tea. Humming softly to himself, Jakotsu walked over to the kitchen. He filled the kettle and set it on the stove. Turning it on, the forty eight year old, puttered around the kitchen, gathering what he needed to make tea. As he passed the fridge, he opened it and looked inside to if there were enough eggs to make a couple of omelets for breakfast. Blinking, the cross-dresser quickly pulled back. _What the hell?!_ Cautiously sticking his head back in, he sniffed. Gagging, Jakotsu turned and willed his stomach not to rebel. _Damn… I wonder if he's got month old takoyaki hiding in there again… _Another quick peek confirmed his the take-out container, the forty eight year old quickly disposed of it. _Note to self…_he thought wryly, _have Ban clean out the fridge before coming to Kyoto for the week and have Sui double cheek before we get back…_

Sighing softly, he decided against the eggs as he hurried over to turn off the stove. The kettle whistled angrily at him when it picked it and poured the water into his mug. A few minutes later, Jakotsu left the kitchen, cup of tea in hand. He made himself comfortable on the sofa again, and after sipping his tea, he set the cup down on the side table. Picking up his script he looked over at the side table for his glasses. Not finding them there, he felt between the seat cushions. When that search turned up empty, Jakotsu felt a pang of fear gripping his heart. His only other pair of glasses was back in his apartment in Kyoto, with a third pair kept in his dressing room at work. While he could see just fine getting around, and reading large print was not a problem, the script was another story. There was no way he was going to waste his weekend going to Kyoto and back, and the thought of getting his life-partner to read it to him, made him feel stupid.

Setting the script down, Jakotsu decided to retrace his steps. He slowly moved around the apartment, careful to keep quiet, so as not to wake Bankotsu. After a fruitless search, he got down on his hands and knees, crawling around the floor of living room. He had a sinking feeling the cats may have knocked them on the floor, and hoping against hope, he looked under the room's two side chairs. He was busy looking under the sofa, his arse poised high in the air, when Bankotsu padded softly into the room. The forty five year old yawned and stretched, while he enjoyed the view.

"Morning, Sweetness…"

Jakotsu looked up over his shoulder and smiled. He sat up and said, "Morning, Ban honey. Did I wake you?"

"No…" Bankotsu stretched again, rolling his from side to side. He rubbed the back of his neck. "So what are you doing? Not that I mind wandering in here to find your ass in the air."

Jakotsu laughed. "I'm looking for my glasses. I had them before, but then I got up to feed the kids and now I can't find them."

His life-partner grinned. He walked around the coffee table and knelt in front of the cross-dresser. "Found them…"

"Yeah? Where are they?"

"Here…" Bankotsu reached up and removed them from his lover's head.

_Crap…_Jakotsu thought, feeling equal parts relieved and embarrassed that the glasses had been on his head the whole time. "Thank you…" he said, blushing slightly, and leaning his head on Bankotsu's shoulder to hide it.

The younger man patted him on the head. "It's okay. Besides, you know what they say, Sweetness?"

The cross-dresser giggled. "What?"

"First the eyesight goes… and then the memory," Bankotsu smirked as Jakotsu playfully smacked him on the chest.


End file.
